Why Things Turned Out Like This
by ivvicessi
Summary: "Welcome home, Soubi."
1. Chapter 1

Aoyagi Ritsuka stared down at the familiar, beautiful man.

His once-sleek hair had been harshly snipped off at the shoulders, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. He was bloody, his clothes in tatters, the bandage undone at the throat, revealing the word 'BELOVED' which was overlapped and almost unreadable with deep scars.

Things had changed.

Ritsuka stared at the reflection in the window. He had no ears. He had lost them two years ago. He was stronger, taller, leaner and more beautiful than ever. He emitted a dark, closed-off atmosphere, and his long, sleek hair fell like a black waterfall down his back. His onyx-like eyes glittered coldly, imbedded against his pale, flawless face, and he was radiating with power. But the thing most different about him since their last meeting was the silent person behind him, waiting patiently. He had long, blond hair, shining and tied up, with glittering black eyes, identical to Ritsuka's. On his bare upper arm, the word 'LOVELESS' was elaborately decorated with swirling lines, butterflies and scars.

They were connected by thin, shimmering chains, flexing this way and that, invisible to the normal eye, and that chain flowing from Ritsuka's heart also closely bound the ruined, bloody man before them both.

"Agatsuma Soubi. Hopefully, you won't ever forget again whose fighter you are." Ritsuka glanced back at the tall blond. "You don't have the problem with that, Aoi, do you?" It was clearly not a question.

"No, Ritsuka-sama. I don't."

"Good. Take Soubi. Punish him as soon as he gets better."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Soubi sat up, feeling as if his head was about to crack. "What the hell…"

"Ah. You're up."

Soubi instantly turned wary at the new voice. His gaze wouldn't focus properly, to his annoyance, but it wasn't blurry either.

He could make out a tall person, ears still attached, expression cold on his perfect face.

It wasn't his looks that caught his attention, however—it was the overwhelming power of the fighter.

It had been a while since Soubi had felt overpowered, by such a far margin.

"Who are you?" Soubi asked warily, words precise to his relief.

His eyes zeroed in on the tattoo-like, dark letters on the man's arm, and he felt his chest tighten. With what emotion, he didn't know.

"It seems like you have already figured it out for yourself."

Soubi felt the hard throbs in his head, but ignored it. He could always stand pain. "It's midwinter."

The other male was wearing a sleeveless vest, black and sleek. "I'm aware. I've gotten used to the cold and heat by now, so I'm fine. Ritsuka-sama ordered me never to cover up this mark." His eyes glinted. "I believe you should worry about yourself before you worry about others. I'm Shinseki Aoi, 18 years old. I currently attend the same high school as Ritsuka-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Soubi-kun."

Cold.

So terribly, impossibly cold and emotionless, like an ice sculpture.

Even crueler than Seimei ever had been.

The door opened silently to let in a beautiful—no godly someone.

His hair was long and black, sleek and straight like cutting edges of steel. His face was exotically perfect, but held no expression whatsoever. Star-sapphires glittered, imbedded in the pale skin, and his tall, lean body was elegant and graceful even when he was still.

The power—he was a sacrifice. He was a sacrifice that would be a legend, a sacrifice who was the strongest in the history of sacrifices, by far.

And if measured in coldness and probably cruelty, Aoi was no match for him at all.

Who was…?

Aoi stood up and bowed slightly. "Ritsuka-sama."

Ritsuka.

Aoyagi Ritsuka.

Soubi felt his heart thud, hard, as if it had been made of stones.

It sank into the pit of his stomach, where it throbbed painfully.

This was Ritsuka.

The one more vicious and savage than anything, the one more beautiful than anything, was the little boy Soubi loved.

Seimei was incomparable to him.

Ritsuka's slender form was enveloped in delicate yet strong chains that extended toward Aoi, and to Soubi's surprise, Soubi himself as well.

Soubi had forgotten.

The permanent scar, the permanent name that Ritsuka had left on his request burned like fire from raging hell, smoldering between his shoulder-blades.

The name had been supposed to be Soubi's wings.

Everything was… different.

Ritsuka came forward and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him by the loosened collar, tracing the outlines of his mouth with a freezing finger.

"Soubi. It looks like you're all better." Ritsuka's musical voice was like flowing ice, a thousand shards of broken glass covering it all. His beautiful smile held no warmth. This was not the Ritsuka that Soubi had known, had once loved. "Welcome back, Soubi."

Aoi kept silent.

"I really missed you, you know," Ritsuka continued in that same, unsettling voice. "But it's time you're punished for making your master go through so much trouble. You should have never forgotten who you begged to for those wings. You should have never forgotten whose possession you are. You never belonged to Seimei, Soubi. You're completely mine. You need to understand that." Ritsuka let his hands drop, smirking slightly. "Aoi. Get things sorted out and get into your uniform. We're going to school."

"What should I do about his injuries?"

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. "Ignore it. It's already been treated, hasn't it? A little punishment won't kill him."

"Ritsuka-sama, the injuries will..."

Ritsuka, to Soubi's immense shock, cut him off sharply. "You've been behaving strangely since Soubi's arrival, Aoi. Since when did you question my words? I thought I had trained you properly so you didn't become another mistake."

Soubi stared at the two.

This was not Ritsuka.

It could not be Ritsuka.

He was far too heartless.

Soubi had escaped the monster's grasp, to throw himself into the demon king's embrace.

Where was the Ritsuka he had loved?

Ritsuka took his gloves off calmly.

"Ritsuka-sama, are you sure it's fine to leave Soubi-kun in that state?" Aoi's voice was as toneless and emotionless as ever.

Ritsuka smirked, slightly amused. "It's too late to turn back now, isn't it? We'll be late for school otherwise."

"Shinseki-senpai!"

Ritsuka felt himself immediately losing his smile.

A girl ran up to them, her dark ears twitching madly, her beam shining. "Shinseki-senpai, look, I—" She stopped abruptly, noticing Ritsuka. "A-Aoyagi-kun, g-good morning." She flushed, glancing at him again.

Ritsuka felt the annoyance flicker in his chest as he plastered a smile on his face. "Morning, Takashima-san."

She flushed again, brighter this time. "W-We have a new student today, a-and um, Roshimiya-sensei wanted me to tell you that as the Student Council Vice President and Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, it should be you that, um, who shows her around the school."

Ritsuka felt even more aggravation flare up inside him. "There's a transfer student in our class? I'm a very busy student, Takashima-san. I'm very sorry. Will you do it for me?"

"B-But the teacher…" Takashima stammered, face beet-red.

Aoi stepped in, a cold, slight smile on his face. "Ah, Takashima-san, you must understand that Ritsuka-sama is quite… short on time."

"Oh, but…"

Ritsuka pushed his hair back, away from his face. "I'm sorry, Takashima-san. It's just as Aoi says. Can you do it?"

Takashima squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll do it."

She ran off, her trembling ears pressed flat against her head.

It was only after that did Ritsuka calmly bend down to pick up the golden bullet, the one with the Akame name engraved on it. Ritskua smirked, holding it to the sunlight. "Well, well, well. It looks like my dear nii-san left behind his discarded pet to look after me."

Aoi cocked his head slightly, his lips curling.

"Hmm. Akame Nisei."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm only a beginner and I don't update often so I was really surprised to see your reviews! It really keeps me going and thanks so much. I'll try not to disappoint any of you xD

* * *

Ritsuka couldn't define the feeling that settled into his stomach when he saw the familiar, tall girl with bright, pink twin-tails and perky ears.

"I'm Hawatari Yuiko. It's nice to meet you."

How long had it been? Five years. It had been exactly five years.

Ritsuka buried his head in his hands, feeling unsure for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"There's a seat at the back, Hawatari, so go there. Takashima Akari will show you around at break and help you out."

Ritsuka felt the presence of Yuiko get nearer and nearer, until she plopped onto the empty seat right next to him.

She kept glancing his way, brows furrowing this way and that, cropped, shoulder-length pink hair swaying from the breeze in their ringlets.

She did that until the next break, when she suddenly jumped up and slammed her hands onto his desk, making their classmates all flinch.

"I know you, don't I?"

Ritsuka couldn't help but smirk slightly.

Yuiko had gotten stronger, more confident, and didn't have the idiotic atmosphere around her anymore. She wore a little make-up, and her short twin-tails were curled. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"Yeah. Probably," Ritsuka responded, assessing her swiftly.

"You're a jerk, aren't you?"

Ritsuka's smirk grew. "You're probably right about that too, though none of the other girls in this class seem to agree with you, from the looks of things. You didn't agree to that before, either."

Their classmates were staring and whispering, an uneasy atmosphere settling in.

It was very rare for Ritsuka to continue a conversation for so long.

"I'm Hawatari Yuiko," Yuiko announced, pouting ever-so-slightly.

Ritsuka put his pencil down. "Hmm, yeah, I knew that already."

"Who are you?"

Ritsuka folded his hands and rested his head on them. "Well, that's not nice of you. You've forgotten me already, Yuiko? How disappointing."

Yuiko flushed. "It's rude to just call someone by their first name, especially without honorifics."

Ritsuka tilted his head to the side. "You don't like that? You were the one who asked me to call you Yuiko. It's nice to meet you—I'm Aoyagi Ritsuka."

Yuiko stared.

Such a pale, beautiful face.

So tall, lean and perfect.

Long sleek hair and glittering, obsidian eyes—but what was with his ears?

Yuiko had stared for so long in class.

How could a high school student, someone so beautiful and godly, no less, not have his ears?

He was only 17 years old!

Now this god was saying that he was Aoyagi Ritsuka—the Aoyagi Ritsuka who had been adorable, with a somewhat mysterious, dark and pained aura, the one who had been truly beautiful in his own way.

Her first crush.

"R-Ritsuka…kun…"

His smirk was barely there, but still so exotic. "That would be me."

"Y-Y-Your…" She felt herself flush horribly. "What happened t-to your, um, e-ears?"

His beautiful smirk grew wider. "Well, my teacher two years ago happened to them. He's dead now, though."

She flushed. "You did it with y-your t-t-teacher?"

He didn't seem very flustered. "I asked him to."

She felt herself go redder and redder with his every word. This couldn't be Ritsuka, could it? The Ritsuka she knew was hurt, scarred and mysterious, but he wasn't… cold. He longed to be loved, like everyone else. He was not someone who would ever be mean without reason.

This Ritsuka in front of her was frightening, despite the smile on his peerless face.

She just continued to stare for who knew how long—before she let herself fall into a seat and buried her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ritsuka-kun?" Why did she feel so frightened? Why was she so afraid of this scene before her? "Ritsuka-kun, who are these people? Why are they here?"_

_The surprise on Ritsuka's face was something Yuiko hadn't ever seen before. "Yu… Yuiko. This is Ritsu-sensei and my friends. I'm… I'm going abroad."_

_"Going abroad?" Yuiko felt something—maybe an ice fist—squeeze her heart painfully. "Wh-where? When?"_

_"Um… Around now. I can't tell you where, Yuiko. I'm sorry."_

_Yuiko hated the way Ritsuka actually managed to look _sheepish_. Why hadn't he told her? Why was he trying to just abandon everyone without telling someone?_

_Why?_

_"Does… Does Shinonome-sensei know? Does Yayoi-kun? Why didn't you tell us? Shouldn't you at least wait until Soubi-kun returns?"_

_The tall man Ritsuka had introduced as Ritsu-sensei stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. Rituka gazed down, avoiding her accusing stare, and took a step back, melting in with the four boys._

_"You must be Hawatari-san. Shinonome-san might not be aware of this yet, but the school has certainly been informed, I assure you. As you can see, I have lost my eyes already, and we sense great potential in Ritsuka-kun. We'll take very good care of him. Don't worry. He'll be writing to you and Yayoi-kun every day." He was smiling—he was smiling, more gently and painfully than anything she had seen in a very long while. "Rituka-kun didn't want you to be hurt, so he didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry, Hawatari-san. You'll keep in touch, right?"_

_Yuiko felt the hot tears jerk out of her eyes. She couldn't cry—Ritsuka-kun would only be sadder. He wouldn't be able to happily leave. He didn't like weak and unhappy girls. She desperately tried to stop them—the unwanted tears only continued to stream down her face as she yelled. "E-mail! Text! You have to call and write every day! Okay, Ritsuka-kun? Remember, it's Yuiko, Ha-wa-ta-ri Yu-i-KO!"_

_She and Yayoi both waited._

_Every day, they waited, and at the end of the month, they tried calling him._

_The mobile that Soubi had given Ritsuka, the one that Ritsuka had so treasured, had been disconnected. They had been blocked from his email address, and they didn't know where to send their letters._

_Every day, Yuiko wrote a letter, scrubbed it out, re-wrote it, and tore it into pieces._

_By the end of the year, she and Yayoi gave up._

_Time flew by._

_Ritsuka didn't call._

_And Agatsuma Soubi did not return._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I updated it so late! Again, thanks for all your reviews (may not be much but this really overwhelms a beginner). I went through my previous chapters and realized I spelled Ritsuka's name wrong so many times... I apologize! I'm still trying to stick to my schedule so thanks for all your support :)**

* * *

Ritsuka stared down at her.

Strange—he felt absolutely nothing at all.

But what was the turmoil of memories whirling through inside him? Playing like a film filtered in noir, his memories, playing and replaying over and over again.

Soubi.

Soubi.

Soubi.

All Soubi.

And Seimei.

The darling brother who had set his dog on anyone who tried to love Ritsuka.

Ritsuka didn't feel the satisfaction or the pleasure that he usually felt when getting rid of a hindrance.

His chest throbbed painfully, squeezing this way and that.

Yuiko stayed absolutely still, her head on her desk.

She had not dropped a single tear.

Ritsuka glanced at her again.

She had really changed—was it normal for her to doze off in class?

He sighed lightly and focused again on the board. It wasn't his business. All he needed to do in school was pretend to pay attention and be a model student.

As long as he had the Crimson Suns as his backing, he would be the perfect sacrifice.

After all, the Crimson Suns' duty of destroying the Seven Moons was not over yet.

Abruptly, he stood up and quietly left class.

The teacher didn't object—he was already used to Ritsuka leaving class for 'health reasons'.

He summoned Aoi.

He did not have to wait long.

"Ritsuka-sama?"

"We're going home."

"Sir?"

"Prepare to make a trip to Osaka."

* * *

Ritsuka strode in calmly, dressed fully in his Crimson Suns' uniform.

It was white and sleeveless, with gold trims and a golden sun-shaped insignia. The long, white over coat, also trimmed with gold acted against the cold and the white trousers were sleek and clean. On his left ear hung a glinting, crimson cross.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The familiar voice rang out, sweet and condescending. "Ritsuka-sama, you're back."

"Hm. I brought someone along."

Aoi threw Soubi down, still tied and gagged, shirtless in the cold.

The room turned dead silent.

"It's…"

"Hayato. Come look at him."

The owner of that voice stood, red hair as long as Ritsuka's own sweeping across the table. His blue eyes glinted. "It really is Soubi."

Ritsuka settled himself in the nearest seat. "Painless— Ichiragi Kai and Akiyama Hayato, Voiceless—Hayashi Kazue and Matsuoka Kyou, this is Agatsuma Soubi. I hope you will all manage to get along."

"He's the last member of the Crimson Suns?" Kai, an active and popular teen idol, inquired with his eyes wide.

Ritsuka tilted his head slightly, smiling. "I need you to welcome him by treating all his wounds."

Hayato swept down gracefully, grinning. "Allow me to heal him, Master. There's no need for you to dirty your hands. I also wish to speak to the Agatsuma-senpai that I so looked up to."

Kai didn't seem very bothered—he merely pushed his short, navy hair away from his beautiful face. "Do as you like. I was wondering why Ritsuka-sama was summoning us all so abruptly, but if it's for the sake of the legendary Soubi, I don't mind pushing aside a few schedules."

Ritsuka was slightly amused to see Soubi's eyes widen when he saw Hayato.

"Hi, senpaiiii. It's been a long while, hasn't it? Maybe a decade? It's great to see you again."

Soubi's eyes danced with… was it uneasiness? Ritsuka couldn't tell.

"I never imagined that we would be working under the same person. It's so strange to see you now. It's fine. Ritsuka-sama is a wonderful sacrifice. In fact, you won't be able to hear of another sacrifice half as powerful as him for the rest of your life. Be thankful that he decided to forgive you. If it were me, I would choose Ritsuka-sama over Seimei any day."

Ritsuka felt the light power gathering by Soubi, directed from Hayato's grip.

It continued to build up—until it burst, letting it scatter everywhere.

"Good. You're healed now, senpai. I'll look forward to working with you."

As soon as Aoi fully unbound him, Soubi surged up onto his feet. "What is this?"

Ritsuka felt the annoyance flutter in his chest. Why was he feeling so many emotions today? "Be quiet, Soubi. I don't have time to deal with you. Today is just an introduction for you to the Crimson Suns."

"Wha… Ritsuka…?"

Ritsuka felt something thud into the pits of his stomach, hard. It was as if someone had dropped a stone inside of him. Hearing his name being called by that familiar voice triggered so many memories—they triggered unwanted memories.

"Shut up," he snarled, vicious and cold, letting his teeth sharpen into fangs. He felt the black name over his heart throb strongly. "You have no say in this matter. Who are you to question me?"

"Ri… Ritsuka…?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed- I'm so touched :' Anyway, because my other fanfics are on hold until July, it gives me more time to write this one and prepare better chapters for the other ones. Please look forward to it and review!**

* * *

Soubi had never even imagined that he could be afraid of Ritsuka.

He had never even predicted that Ritsuka could turn into such a…

Ritsuka's long, sleek hair that had been tied up high had become loose, snapping the hair tie.

His dark eyes were glowing savagely, and he was radiating an impossibly overpowering aura, calm and deadly, his fangs keeping their shape with his power.

Everyone in the room had stilled, like statues, unmoving and stiff. Their faces were pale, and even the new, cocky Hayato was avoiding Ritsuka's glare, not even breathing.

The Loveless fighter, Aoi, kept his silence and composure, though his power was diminished greatly.

He was leashing in his power as a fighter—he was surrendering with his tail between his legs.

Soubi had never felt so frightened, especially not in Ritsuka's presence.

"Don't speak, Soubi. That's an order."

His voice was deadly cold, and the chains of their bond tightened against his throat, hard enough to hurt him. The shimmering chains were no longer his pride. They acted as the contract of their compromise, the cage that tamed him into harsh obedience.

Why…

_Don't speak, Soubi._

The same order as Seimei's.

It was more painful than anything he had ever had to bear.

Ritsuka stared for a second more before apparently settling, tying his hair up again. "Hm. Soubi isn't the only reason I gathered everyone today." He smiled slightly; the beautiful curl of a smile at his lips was darker and colder than any despair Soubi had ever seen on him. "Seimei's dog left its mark at my school." He tossed something.

It was a small, golden object, thin and shining in the dim light.

"A bullet?" The small boy with spiky black hair roared with laughter, hard eyes glinting with mirth. Still grinning, he glanced at the tall, dark-haired man next to him. "What do you think, Kyou?"

The man, Kyou, had a dog collar around his throat. He tugged at it slightly, looking a tad uncomfortable as he did. "Kazue-dono. May I please be excused? I still do have a class to teach."

Kazue raised a brow, turning back to Ritsuka. "What do you say, Ritsuka-sama? He _is_ your homeroom and mathematics teacher, after all."

Ritsuka loosened his sleeve cuffs. "Mathematics is quite a boring subject, I think, sensei."

"Ri-Ritsuka-sama!" Kyou protested.

Ritsuka shot him a glare, and he immediately shut up.

Kazue frowned. "Don't defy Ritsuka-sama, Kyou. If he says mathematics is boring, it's boring."

Who was this Ritsuka?

When had he grown so powerful?

Why was he so cold?

Soubi desperately tried to speak, but his voice would not emerge.

Was it possible that Ritsuka had become another ruthless master?

Soubi cast his gaze down towards the floor, refusing to look at the beautiful Ritsuka that he was unfamiliar with.

Seimei definitely was no match for Ritsuka—if Seimei had lived.

But Seimei was dead.

He didn't know how Seimei had died, but Nisei had brought the body back, he himself deeply injured and in a fatal state.

Soubi stared at the black floor, unwilling to let anything register in his mind.

But it had, already.

To survive, Soubi had trained himself to adapt to his surroundings instantly.

He did not want to be used to this Ritsuka—

"Soubi. Look at me."

Soubi couldn't resist the order.

He looked up, directly into those blank eyes.

Ritsuka stared at him for a while, before turning away and covering his eyes with a hand.

What was the cloak of emotion enveloping him?

Soubi couldn't tell.

"Ritsuka-sama?" the teen with the shoulder-length, blue-black hair that Soubi recognized as a popular idol known as K-Ai prodded. "Are you alright? Hayato, go and look at…"

"It's fine," Ritsuka murmured, not lowering his hand. "Ichiragi Kai, don't do anything unnecessary that I do not need. Hayato, study the chemicals in the bullet. I tasted actaea pachypoda."

Soubi stared at his once-kouhai, Akiyama Hayato. He had grown.

He was no longer the shy little boy he knew.

He was tall, slender, yet strong, and his dyed-red hair was straight and flowed to his waist. His dark eyes glinted behind the glasses, and he was more sarcastic.

Hayato let out a whistle as he picked up the bullet with a gloved hand. "White baneberry juice? You swallowed something so fatal?"

"Aoi sucked it all out." Ritsuka's tone was cold and careless.

Wasn't he worried about his sacrifice? Actaea pachypoda was deadly, highly poisonous and a fast-working one at that.

The Ritsuka he knew would not ever let anyone suck out poison for him.

"Is that so?" Hayato mused. "What happened to Aoi?"

"I made sure he got rid of it from his system. I can't lose such a valuable tool yet." He glanced up at Aoi, smiling. "Isn't that right?"

Aoi didn't react, which made Soubi's heart ache. "Yes, Ritsuka-sama."

Hayato widened his eyes, folding his glasses. "But you have Agatsuma-senpai now."

Ritsuka's lip curled distastefully. "As broken as he is, he won't be half as good as Aoi. Maybe you and Matsuoka-sensei can train him properly."

Hayato glanced up at K-Ai. "Master?" What was the flicker of emotion in his suddenly bright eyes?

K-Ai smirked. "Whatever Ritsuka-sama says."

Kyou was still pulling at his collar, ears twitching fearfully. "Kazue-dono…"

Kazue tapped K-Ai on the shoulder, grinning. "I'll follow his example."

Why was it that Ritsuka stood up and turned away from the rest of them as he murmured his final orders? "That's great, both of you. Now take him."

* * *

Ritsuka had searched for so many years, for Soubi, for the person who would help him harden his heart.

He didn't understand—he _couldn't_ understand why he was feeling this pain now.

He was trapped alone in pitch black darkness.

There was nothing there, nothing to see, feel nor touch.

There was nothing to rescue him, save him from the darkness that enveloped him so coldly, be the one to lead him to the light.

And suddenly, there were butterflies.

So many beautiful, shimmering butterflies, exuding light from their fragile bodies and delicate wings.

Hundreds and thousands of those butterflies lit up the endless chasm, the abyss that he had locked himself in, filling the icy space with light and warmth.

These butterflies didn't bother to lead him away from the darkness.

They merely melted it all down, leaving no trace of it, simply erasing its existence.

Ritsuka hated butterflies.

He hated how they were so fragile and weak, how they shamelessly allowed themselves to be caught so easily and be experimented on.

But they were beautiful.

Butterflies, no matter how much he loathed them, were beautiful.

Whose voice was it that rang out in the pitch darkness?

Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly. "Hayato, Kyou, why are you hesitating? Didn't you hear my order? I told you to take him."

"But… If it's Agatsuma-senpai…"

Ritsuka had somewhat predicted the reaction it would bring when told to tame the legendary Soubi.

"How would I dare to touch Soubi-dono?" Kyou asked, tail stuck between his legs.

Ritsuka kept himself from closing his eyes. "Are you both so afraid to touch him?" He gazed up at Kai and Kazue, sitting in their respective swings above the conference table. "You bring untrained fighters to my service?" He let out a snarl. "If you're so afraid to harm him, kiss him! Both of you! I can't stand this disobedience anymore!"

The ground shook.

But that wasn't what he was infuriated about.

He felt cold fury swirl inside him, torment him mercilessly.

And that boiling rage wasn't directed at anyone but himself.

He didn't need this—

"Go," he commanded quietly in a controlled voice. "Kiss him."

Soubi's eyes were wide and shocked. They stared at him, letting the tornado inside him whirl faster and faster.

Everything was dead quiet.

Kazue had stopped laughing—he had backed into a corner behind Kai, hiding.

Kai too had paled considerably behind his stage make-up, and Kyou had stepped back right against the wall.

Hayato had stopped breathing.

Ritsuka glanced at Aoi—even he had reacted.

Ritsuka tried to reign it all in.

Since when had he displayed his emotions so outwardly?

Since when had he let it all get the better of him?

Since when had he ever let anything be his weakness?

Ritsuka settled in her seat once again.

The earthquake stopped.

"Don't cross the line, sweet little puppies," he crooned. "You can easily be replaced." He froze his heart again. "Is that understood?"

They kept silent.

"Answer me, puppies."

"Yes, Ritsuka-sama," they murmured in a quiet chorus. "We understand."

"Good. I won't be accepting this disobedience next time."


	7. Chapter 7

**um, so... I updated and I received a review that alerted me about my... um... malfunctioning chapter. Deepest apologies for both that and for updating so late and I'll be updating again. Hopefully this time it'll come out okay. So, uh, yeah. Thanks**

* * *

"Kyou- No, that's not right," Ritsuka said, correcting himself. "Matsuoka-sensei. You'll excuse me from my homework again, of course."

Kyou swallowed hard. "Yes, Ritsuka-sama."

Ritsuka twitched.

Pathetic.

"I suppose Hayato will take care of Soubi first, seeing he's not with us right now."

Kyou kept his eyes on the road. "Yes, Ritsuka-sama. When would you like him trained by?"

"I want it done as soon as possible," Ritsuka responded, his words hard. "We don't need to be pulled back by a useless fighter. I've managed fine until now with just Aoi. It won't make a difference to me if I sever the connection between Soubi and me completely."

His heart thudded as he calmly said the last sentence.

"Yes, Ritsuka-sama."

Ritsuka glanced at his mundane school uniform. "Kyou."

"Yes?"

"Watch your mouth at school. _Matsuoka-sensei_. I had some trouble last time you addressed me like you usually do."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cover it next time, sensei. Remember that for your own good."

"I will. F-Forgive me."

Ritsuka leant back in his seat.

The car rolled to a stop, and the engine was turned off. Aoi held open the door for Ritsuka, and he quietly got out, staring at the modern house that Ritsu had spent a fortune on.

Ritsuka smirked and swept past through the entrance. "Aoi, I won't be eating dinner tonight."

"Yes, Ritsuka-sama."

Ritsuka immediately headed up into his room and shut the door.

He opened his desk drawers—the envelope his fingers sought was at the very back corer, under so many other documents.

He clutched it tightly as he drew them out and took out the contents—it was a heavy pile of dusty, faded photos, memories he had locked away deep into his heart when he had come into power.

He had hidden every contact, every burst of laughter and every moment deep inside him when Ritsu and the other teachers who had loved him had been killed.

He had buried any hindrances away, things like emotions and pain when Natsuo and Youji had been mercilessly cut up to pieces and set on fire to burn before his very eyes.

He hated the way his hands started to tremble uncontrollably as soon as his gaze landed on the bunch of photos in his hand.

The very top one was perhaps the worst of them all.

His glossy hair had not been half as long, neither had he been so beautiful, but he was surrounded by people.

They were people he did not want to recall, yet people he had engraved onto his heart permanently.

Youji, Natsuo, Yuiko, Yayoi; and Soubi, shining in his full, blazing glory stood behind them all, a hands in his pockets and a familiar, slight smile curling around his lips.

The photos dropped from Ritsuka's hands, flying slowly around the room before landing all over the floor.

Memories, memories and more memories—he was surrounded by countless memories that Ritsuka himself had been so desperate to create when he had been so afraid that he would lose everything.

And he really had lost _everything_.

The images came to haunt him, teasing and taunting him, flooding him and resurfacing in him overwhelmingly.

He gripped his head as everything he had woven so tightly and securely became loose at once, cut harshly by invisible shears.

Everything from the happiness and the warmth to the deaths and the deepest pits of misery overflowed out of him.

He crumbled to the floor, unaware of the piercing scream that was filling the air.

His icy tears burned on his skin, stabbing and painful on his flesh.

The shimmering chains coiled around him tightened, carrying all his pain and loss.

They slid over his arms and legs, strengthening the link more than ever; the link between the sacrifice and the fighter.

His scream was endless and he clutched wildly at his throbbing heart, the name engraved over his chest.

The door to his room burst open and Aoi came in, his face contorted with agony.

"Ri-Ritsuka-sama," he gasped; his breath was ragged and shallow, emerging harshly from his throat. "P-Please, Ritsuka-sama, I beg of you…. Please… Stop… _Stop_." Tears streamed from his eyes as he clenched his fists against the power of Ritsuka's wounds. "Ri-Ritsuka-sama…. _Master_."

Ritsuka didn't know how long he stayed crumpled in the corner of his room, smoldering tears streaking down his face, his chest feeling hollow.

He simply let everything flood out, unresisting the river of emotions.

* * *

Soubi gasped at the sudden tightening of his chain. The forgotten name that was his wings throbbed between his shoulder blades and the power that coiled around him only increased in force and pressure.

Hayato tilted his head back with a lazy smirk on his face, his sleek, waist-length hair like a crimson waterfall. "Hm…? What's wrong, _senpai_, I didn't even start training you yet." He rose from his seat, his hard-cover book lightly thudding onto the floor.

The tangible ropes chafed at Soubi's wrist as he struggled against the invisible bonds, the chains that burned with the ice of hell.

He felt himself sweating as the pain continued to reopen his wounds.

Hayato threw his glasses onto the wooden table before crouching in front of him. He stared at him thoughtfully. "Hmm… Agatsuma-senpai, you look like you're in a little fix. Your collar's practically strangling you."

Soubi tried hard to resist, Hayato's words barely entering his consciousness. The pain was swiftly turning to unendurable agony. He continued to struggle, wishing for freedom, wishing for his blood to circulate again.

What was happening with Ritsuka?

He had to be there… for Ritsuka…

He had to protect Ritsuka…

Ritsuka _needed_ him.

Ritsuka….

Then he gave way to darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back :) I really have to repeat myself, don't I? AGAIN I apologize for the long wait and thanks for the long-lasting support despite the short chapters and looooooooong time of waiting. Here's another really short chapter for you... hopefully it's not bad, because I noticed that it's worse than my ones before :s so yeah... please review!**

* * *

Ritsuka burst in, his long-tailed vest flying out behind him. "Hayato, I'm taking Soubi immediately."

Soubi was bound in ropes and gagged, his face glistening with tear stains. His wrists were raw and red from chafing against the bonds as he no doubt struggled with the internal pain.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi straight in the eye, unflinching—his heart did not react, to his utmost relief. He had let it all out. He had let his emotions rampage as they liked—now it was easier to lock it all back up. He felt strangely refreshed, though he knew that he was only imagining things. Having weaknesses were definitely not refreshing.

Hayato rose, a surprised look on his face. "Ritsuka-sama? Why so suddenly?"

Ritsuka jerked his head towards Soubi. "Unbind him. We're taking him back. Aoi will train him."

Aoi smoothly and gracefully glided towards Soubi, knelt down and got to the work of letting Soubi loose.

Soubi choked out a round of harsh coughing, tears welling in his beautiful eyes.

Ritsuka merely glanced at him before ignoring the throb of his name. "What is Kai doing at the moment?"

Hayato loosened his sleeve cuffs, looking a tad disappointed. "He's got a concert on in China as K-Ai."

Ritsuka pressed his lips together in a thin line. "And when does this end?"

Hayato twisted his long hair. "It finishes around two hours after midnight in Japan time."

Ritsuka closed his eyes, thinking, before opening them again. "Right. Very well, then—go to him. Soubi will be staying with me and Aoi."

"Yes, sir," Hayato responded in a clipped tone, dipping his head slightly before disappearing.

Aoi helped Soubi up, and Ritsuka tilted his head as he gazed at the sight.

Soubi let out another round of harsh coughing before smiling weakly at him. "Are you alright? Ritsuka…"

Ritsuka felt a stab at his chest, painful and lasting. He tried his best to ignore it, carefully maintaining the same mask he had always worn. "You are in no condition and position to be worrying about me. Just do as you're told and everything should be fine. I never thought I would see you pathetic enough to have to be carried by Aoi, although I ignored that first time when I retrieved you. This is unacceptable, Soubi. You understand that."

Soubi stared at him, his shoulder-length, silky hair a pile of white gold on Aoi's shoulder, his eyes unreadable, and Ritsuka noticed Soubi's knuckles turn white as he clenched his fists. They were trembling. "You are not Seimei."

A frightening snarl tore through Ritsuka's throat at that comment, and he felt his internal leash tighten with the effort to suppress his cold whirlwind of raging fury. "Damn right I'm not," he spat out viciously, barely holding himself together. "Don't you dare compare me to something like Seimei, Soubi, or I just might rip your tongue out. Watch your mouth."

Soubi did not flinch, though Ritsuka saw plainly that his tremors had grown. "Seimei told me that his beloved little brother was an innocent, beautiful creature of unbelievable warmth."

The walls cracked as Ritsuka clenched his teeth. "Shut up. I never gave you permission to speak. Maybe if you were like Aoi and knew when to speak, I would return you the right. Aoi, we're going."

Without waiting for them, Ritsuka disappeared by himself, not wanting to let the chest to his emotions unlock itself.

He would not allow himself to display any weakness.

Weaknesses had destroyed his loved ones, his most precious treasures.

_Loveless_.

That was the name he had been given, and that was the name that Seimei had made sure to be true.

Weaknesses had only dropped losses into his embrace.

He would not tolerate anything like that to happen again.

He would not let things that rightfully belonged to him to be taken from him.

He would not lose anyone he loved, not ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll admit that I'm feeling really proud of myself right now. I mean, two chapters in one day! This is worth celebrating for! Anyway, please review! :)**

* * *

_"What?" Ritsuka snapped, annoyed. "I'm busy, you know."_

_Ritsu smirked. "Well, well, well. Look who is feeling pissy today. What put you in that mood?"_

_Ritsuka scowled. "Today is my fifteenth birthday. It pisses me off."_

_Ritsuka let his sleek, waist-length hair flow out behind him like an arrow-straight waterfall. "Whatever. What do you want, Ritsu?"_

_Ritsu smiled innocently, eyes half-lidded. "Would you believe me if I said I was here to celebrate my lover's birthday?"_

_Ritsuka allowed a cold smirk to curl on his lips. "As if—you don't even know my birthday." He leaned back in his seat, raising a brow. "Really, Ritsu, tell me or leave."_

_Ritsu lost his smile. "Is it okay for you to cut off all contact with them like this?"_

_Ritsuka stilled, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know who you're talking about."_

_"The kids you left two years ago, Ritsuka," Ritsu murmured, folding his arms. "The ordinary students; their names were Yayoi-kun and Yuiko-san, if my memory serves me."_

_Ritsuka snapped his book shut and stood up from his seat. "If that's what you came to talk about, then I'll let you know that the exit is right behind you. You can show yourself out."_

_Ritsu seemed to study him for a while—then turned his head. "I see. Well, then, I'll get straight to the point. They're not the reason I came to see you."_

_Ritsuka waited._

_"I found your fighter."_

_Ritsuka merely raised a brow, easily hiding his shock. "Oh?"_

_Ritsu gestured towards the door, and a tall boy around Ritsuka's age entered._

_He had long, blond hair that was like spun gold, brushing against his delicate yet strong shoulders. His eyes were black, identical to Ritsuka's, and his beautiful face held no emotion. He bowed low, his body at a perfect right angle. "I'm Shinseki Aoi."_

_Ritsuka narrowed his eyes. "He has his ears. How old is he?"_

_Ritsu tilted his head. "He's one year older than you. If you want, I can do to him the same thing I did to you when you ordered me to take your ears."_

_Ritsuka let out a quiet laugh. "Oh, yes, I remember that time. I was expecting more of a refusal, or dominance at least after hearing so much about Soubi's merciless teacher. You were more subservient than I thought."_

_Ritsu chuckled. "Anything to please the infamous Ritsuka-sama."_

_Ritsuka put down the book he had been holding. "You can get up, Aoi-san. And I would like to hear your opinion; would you like me to take your ears?"_

_Aoi kept his gaze lowered. "I will follow my master's wishes."_

_Ritsuka smiled. "That's great." He mused for a while, studying his newly-found fighter. Then he frowned, somewhat displeased. "Where is your name, Aoi-san?"_

_Aoi took off his jacket and ripped off his sleeve, revealing the swirling name on his arm, shining in the presence of its sacrifice._

_Ritsuka glanced up at his teacher. "Don't you agree, Ritsu, that Aoi-san here shouldn't end up being another failure, like Soubi?"_

_Ritsu stiffened. "Ritsuka," he began, but Ritsuka cut him off sharply._

_"Could you leave us alone for a while?"_

_He knew that Ritsu was gritting his teeth when he exited, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't care less._

_He merely smiled at the emotionless fighter before him. "Well, I'm your sacrifice, Aoyagi Ritsuka. Let's get along from now on, Aoi-san." He let his smile grow. "Let's get this over and done with."_

_Then he let his name, the throbbing name over his heart, flare its full power, enveloping his fighter._

_Aoi gasped and arched his back, letting the power seep through him and take control of him, his black eyes rolling back. His name, on his upper arm, shone more brightly than ever, pulsing with power. Aoi's knees locked, and then gave out underneath him. He dropped, breaths coming out shallow._

_Ritsuka continued to drain his energy, and the thin, shining strings, invisible to the normal eye, glowed brighter than ever before molding themselves into thin chains and shackles, binding him to Aoi. Around Aoi's neck appeared a collar as the shackles attached themselves to his wrists and feet permanently._

_Then, suddenly, as if the power had been cut off, the blinding light all blinked out._

_Aoi, lying against the floor, hacked out a round of vicious coughs, choked breaths ripping their way out of his throat._

_Ritsuka smirked slightly, thoroughly pleased. "That went well. You were excellent, Aoi-san." He smiled, touching his mouth. There was no trace of blood, unlike the last time he had bonded with someone through name. "Well, Aoi; here's your first order. You are never to cover up that name, whether it be in the cold, blazing or snow." He thought for a moment, then added, "And don't talk without permission. I find useless words really annoying." He crouched and petted Aoi's head, running his fingers through the silky, golden locks. "Follow these rules at all times and I think, with a little bit of training, you will be the perfect fighter."_


End file.
